gaiafandomcom-20200223-history
Valentine's Day Event 2011
The Valentine's Day Event 2011 was a Gaia Online event. Overview The event involved sending Valentine cards; for each card sent an event item would be sent along with it. Users could contribute with Gaia Gold or Gaia Cash by purchase of items. There were two teams: Pro Valentine's Day and Anti Valentine's Day. Regardless of joining a specific team, users could switch at anytime. The more cards they sent the more forum titles they gained. Event timeline * Jan 27 - Event landing page released * Feb 04 - Valentines Day event soft release. * Feb 06 - Header link to event forum. Wing Sticker becomes active. * Feb 07 - Announcement of event * Feb 08 - Private Message from NPC:Diedrich and NPC:Radio Jack. * Feb 14 - Valentine cash items moved to La Victoire. * Feb 16 - Event ended at midnight. * Feb 18 - Cash Shop items still in place. Event conclusion The event ended on February 16. The themed cash shop items were available until the 18th. Event Items Gaia NPC Items * * Other Items Gloryheart * * * * Heartbane * * * * Gaia Shop Items Map:La Victoire * * * * Map:The Treehouse * * Gaia Achievements * Valentines Day 2011 Event Forum Titles * Cold Fish : Letters * Tepid Groper : Letters * Lukewarm Lover : Letters * Hot Stuff : Letters * Steamy Dreamboat : Letters * Red-Hot Romancer : Letters * Sizzling Seducer : Letters * Ultimate Hustler : Letters Gallery Pm npc Vday2k11.jpg|Inbox with PM from Diedrich and Radio Jack Pm npc Diedrich.jpg|PM from Diedrich Pm npc RadioJack.jpg|PM from Radio Jack vday2k11_Avatar_Cupid.png|NPC:Cupid Vday2k11_valentines_icon_sm.gif|NPC:Diedrich and Radio Jack Vday2k11 forum header main.png|Forum header Vday2k11 forum header main2.jpg|Forum header w/ text Vday2k11 shoebox.png|Forum header shoe box Vday2k11 valentines-bg.png|Forum background, pro Vday2k11 anti-valentines-bg.png|Forum background, anti Vday2k11_Vday2011_VCA_v2.2_bkgrd.jpg|Event page Vday2k11 CardCreator2.jpg|Event page with card Vday2k11 wing sticker.png|Vday Wing Sticker Vday2k11_peel_GIF-01.gif‎|Vday Wing Sticker, animated Vday2k11_Vday2011_20110115_VCA_msg_sent_bkgrd.png‎|Card sent Vday2k11 hearts frame for preview.png|Heart frame GA_ValentinesDay2011Event.png‎|Gaia Achievement Vday2k11 Valentine2011 bibbles.jpg|NPC:Bibbles, Chance Item Vday2k11 Valentine2011 brenn.jpg|NPC:Brennivin Vday2k11 Valentine2011 carl.jpg|NPC:Carl the Elk Vday2k11 Valentine2011 dappydandy.jpg|NPC:Dappy Dandy, Evolving Item Vday2k11 Valentine2011 diedrich.jpg|NPC:Diedrich Vday2k11 Valentine2011 Gimpi.jpg|NPC:Gimpi, Evolving Item Vday2k11 Valentine2011 LiamSam.jpg|NPC:Liam and Sam Vday2k11 Valentine2011 lucky.jpg|NPC:Lucky the Cat, Chance Item Vday2k11 Valentine2011 natasha.jpg|NPC:Natasha Vday2k11 Valentine2011 radio-jack.jpg|NPC:Radio Jack Vday2k11 Valentine2011 rinakanoko.jpg|NPC:Rina and Kanoko Vday2k11 Valentine2011 sen.jpg|NPC:Sentinel Vday2k11 Valentine2011 tutu.jpg|NPC:Tutu the Cat, Chance Item Vday2k11 Valentine2011 treehouse.jpg|NPC:The Wing Scouts Additional info Site feedback Work In Progress Technical issues Site & Forum * Feb 07, 2011 - This is just to let everyone know the event is still in a soft launched state. The wing stickers, header icon, and navigation links won't be active until we are satisfied with the events playability and are ready to move the announcement. Thank you for your patience and understanding. Event is now launched. icon_smile.gif -Event Staff * With no site wide announcement made the forum "Love it or Shove it" was created in January, it was then turned into the main forum for the Valentines event. The event was a soft release as to avoid a flood of users that would cause a glitch. Trivia * There was a flash space for the event called 'Valentine's Plaza', there Gaians could chat with one another. ** The area was split between Diedrich and Radio Jack, with both sides having a different theme. * The total cost of items in gold was 23,200. And the total cost of items in cash was 1,396. * The forum for this event is no longer present. Flavor text General errors * *You must select someone to send a card to.* * *You do not have enough gold for the selected item.* * *You must select an item.* References External links * Landing page - http://www.gaiaonline.com/event/valentines2011/ * Flash space - http://www.gaiaonline.com/launch/vday2011 Announcement forum * * Event forum * Forum - http://www.gaiaonline.com/forum/love-it-or-shove-it/f.685/ Other * Diedrich - http://www.gaiaonline.com/grant/?key=vday2011diedrich * Radio Jack - http://www.gaiaonline.com/grant/?key=vday2011radio Staff notices * * Category:Valentine's Day Event